Walkers have been used for years to assist in teaching children to walk. As used herein, the term “walker” is intended to encompass wheeled structures that may be propelled by a child learning to walk. Thus, as used in this document, a walker can be (1) a traditional walker including a wheeled frame which suspends a child in a seat or sling with their feet touching the floor, and/or (2) a walk-behind product which includes a wheeled frame that may be used for support by a standing/walking child but generally does not include a seat/sling to suspend the child. Because traditional walkers suspended the child within a seat/sling, they can be used with a child that is unable to stand. Walk-behind products, on the other hand, do not suspend the child in a seat or sling and, thus, are generally not usable by children who cannot yet stand.
In recent years, walker alternatives have been developed. Walker alternatives (sometimes referred to as activity centers or child entertaining apparatus) generally include a base and a seat/sling that is suspended from a tray above the base. The tray is typically spaced a sufficient distance above the base such that the feet of a child seated in the seat/sling can reach the base to simulate standing. In some known walker alternatives, the tray is suspended above the base using adjustable columns to permit adjustment of the distance between the tray and the base to fit the height of the child.
The seats/slings of the known walker alternatives are typically rotatably suspended in the center of their trays such that the seats/slings are surrounded on all sides by their corresponding trays. Toys can be placed at various positions on the tray to encourage a child suspended in the seat/sling to use his/her legs to rotate themselves to reach the toys of interest. The bases of some known walker alternatives are cupped or bowled (e.g., semi-spherical) to permit rocking of the walker alternative. Some walker alternatives also suspend their trays, and, thus, their seats, using springs to permit bouncing of the tray, seat and/or child.
Walker alternatives have several advantages. For example, because they do not include wheels, a child using the walker alternative is able to exercise their legs without being able to move around the room. However, when children approach the walking milestone, they often desire to move around and, thus, may no longer wish to be placed in the restrictive confines of a walker alternative.